wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Bloodmyst Isle
, Blacksilt , Wrathscale |level=Scalable 10-60 |pop=Unknown |affiliation= None |minor=Blood Watch |loc=Azuremyst Isles, west of Darkshore }} Bloodmyst Isle (aka Silvergale Isle) is the second of the two major isles of the Azuremyst Isles. North of the main island, Azuremyst Isle, Bloodmyst is often the next step in the journey for ambitious young draenei. Bloodmyst Isle has been ravaged by radiation from the crashed draenei ship, the Exodar. Red crystals dot the land, and the eerie red mist for which the isle was renamed covers everything. Even the great pine trees which cover the island have taken on a crimson tinge. The creatures of the isle have mutated, in some cases becoming hostile. The draenei, hoping to find a way to restore the island, have set up an outpost known as Blood Watch near the center of the island. Several giant creatures can be found on Bloodmyst Isle. The northwest of Bloodmyst Isle is home to a huge spider called Zarakh, its spawn grown to unnatural sizes due to contamination by the spaceship debris. Near the Vector Coil, blood elves have set up camp to control its energies and use it to empower their secret leader. Heroes of the draenei are called upon to bring her down. A smaller island off the coast to the northeast, called Wyrmscar Island, is now home to the ghost of a dragon named Razormaw. History Bloodmyst Isle has little historical information related to it. Originally known as Silvergale when the draenei first landed, it was once as beautiful as nearby Azuremyst Isle. The island was corrupted by blood red crystals from the draenei's dimensional ship, the Exodar. Blood-like liquid seeps from many of the crystals into the ground. The corruption from the liquid caused creatures and plants to become irradiated. The air was polluted with red-tinted mist from the red liquid. Due to the corruption the island was renamed "Bloodmyst". The island has lain out of view from central Kalimdor for a long time, and has largely been left to itself by the neighboring tauren and night elves. It is likely that this is why many enemies of the night elves, such as satyrs and naga, have found a haven here. When the Exodar crashed on Azuremyst Isle, several large pieces of the dimensional ship fell on Bloodmyst. These pieces are now used both by the draenei and by other creatures as a form of shelter. Geography Bloodmyst Isle lies off the west coast of northern Kalimdor. The island is divided into two sections by a narrow strip of water. The smaller section, which is connected by bridge to Azuremyst Isle, is yet untainted by the red mist which covers the main part of the island. There are no instanced dungeons or battlegrounds on Bloodmyst Isle. The micro dungeon, The Vector Coil, can be found here. Blood Watch serves as the zone's travel hub, connecting it to Azuremyst Isle. Travel Getting there Alliance:Bloodmyst Isle is only accessible from Azuremyst Isle, which can only be reached by boat (Elune's Blessing) from Rut'theran Village in Teldrassil. Horde:Members of the Horde who want to visit Bloodmyst Isle must first hijack a boat from the Alliance town Rut'theran Village, sail to Azuremyst Isle, then head north to Bloodmyst Isle. Be wary: Rut'theran Village, Azuremyst Isle, and Bloodmyst Isle are all Alliance zones. Flight Master locations : Blood Watch Adjacent regions Inhabitants Resources Note: There are no pools to speak of, but open water fishing requires a minimum skill of 75 for no junk catches. Notable characters Quests :See also: Bloodmyst Isle questing guide Areas of interest Maps WorldMap-BloodmystIsle.jpg|Bloodmyst Isle (current) Elite areas *The Vector Coil Subzones Additional information * Bloodmyst Isle is the only teen-level zone in WoW that isn't located directly on one of the two continents. * Bloodmyst Isle has at least a couple references to Star Wars. The flight master at Blood Watch is named Laando and there is a quest called The Kessel Run. It may be an homage zone to the films, much like Un'Goro Crater is an homage to classic Nintendo. * The crystal contamination could be a reference to Tiberium from the Command and Conquer series where it causes similar problems to the Exodar crystals (infested or consumed flora and fauna, mutations with crystal characteristics). Media Images Blood Watch.jpg|Blood Watch Wyrmscar Island.jpg|Wyrmscar Island Ruins of Loreth'Aran.jpg|Ruins of Loreth'Aran The Vector Coil.jpg|The Vector Coil The Cryo-Core.jpg|The Cryo-Core Bloodmyst Trees.jpg|Bloodmyst Trees Videos File:Bloodmyst Isle - Music & Ambience (30 minutes, 4K, World of Warcraft The Burning Crusade) External links es:Bloodmyst Isle fr:Île de Brume-Sang nl:Bloodmyst Isle pl:Bloodmyst Isle ru:Остров Кровавой Дымки Category:Bloodmyst Isle Category:Draenei territories Category:Forests Category:Islands Category:No-fly zones